


[Podfic] Satin

by Lilian



Series: ALDNT podfics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's POV, Body hate, Clothing and Gender, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Internalized Toxic Masculinity, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Negative self-image, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Present Tense, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: "He should take them off. He needs to take them off. He has no right to be wearing these. He’s not allowed to wear these. He’s not allowed to wear something like this. He’s not allowed to have something this pretty."Magnus won't be home for a few hours. Alec wasn't planning to go snooping through his closet. And he certainly wasn't planning to try anything on.





	[Podfic] Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nameless_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407338) by [nameless_bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_bliss/pseuds/nameless_bliss). 



 

Length: 1 hour 19 minutes

 

[Satin](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77pppvn6pa6ie60/Satin+by+nameless_bliss+%28without+music%29.wav) (wav)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you haven't done it yet, please write a nice comment for the author. :) I'd also love to hear your opinion. :)


End file.
